A Lost Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy and Sonic are the best of friends until Sonic moves away. Nine years pass. Will they be reunited?
1. A Lost Love

**All Characters Belong to Sega**

**Ch.1 Best Friends Forever**

Amy's POV

(Past. Both are 7 years old.) I hide behind the old oak tree near my house. I giggle quietly. Sonic was never gonna find me here. "Amy," I hear him call. We were playing hide and seek like we do every Saturday morning. I hear footsteps approaching the tree. Oh no! He was gonna find me. "Found ya," Sonic pokes his head around the tree. I giggle. "Gotta catch me," I say before running away. Sonic runs after me. He touches my arm. "Ha," he teases. He smiles proudly. I smile at him. Sonic was my best friend and has been my best friend since the day we were born. Sonic is a cobalt hedgehog with light green eyes. His quills stick off the back of his head. Sometimes I call him spiky. I'm a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes and my quills fall to my shoulders like hair. Sonic and I are next door neighbors and we go to the same school and we're in the same class. Its winter, our favorite season, so me and Sonic are wrapped up in coats and wearing boots. "Wanna go sit on the swings Amy," he asks. I nod. We walk to the swings in his backyard. I sit on the swing on the left side while he sits on the swing on the right side. We usually talk when we're on the swings. "Amy, I say that we make a promise," he says, looking at me. I smile. "What kind of promise," I ask.

"Maybe not a promise, a pledge maybe."

"It can be both."

"Ok. We have to promise that we'll be best friends _forever_ and nothing can tear us apart," he holds out his hand to me. I shake it. "Forever," I say smiling. "Oh, I got something for us," he says digging into his pocket. He pulls something out. In his hand were two bracelets. One was pink and one was blue. The pink one said "Friends" and the blue one said "Forever". He handed me the blue one. "This makes the pledge official. They're the color of each other's fur so where ever we go, we'll always be near," he says softly. I put mine on as he does. We get off the swings and continue playing hide and seek. Three weeks pass when I see a big truck in front of Sonic's house. Sonic's sitting on his front steps looking sad. "Hey, what's wrong," I say walking up to him. He looks up at me sadly. "I'm moving," he replies. I feel tears in my eyes. He couldn't leave. He was my best friend. We promised. He gets up and hugs me. I hug him back. The next day, Sonic comes up to my house to say goodbye. "I'll miss you Amy," he says giving me one last hug. "I'll miss you too," I reply, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll see each other again."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we promised. Nothing can tear us apart remember and we both have our bracelets."

"Yea and we'll be best friends forever."

"And ever."

"Don't forget."

"Don't forget what?"

"Don't forget to remember me."

"I won't and don't forget to remember me. Goodbye Amy Rose," he says walking backward away from me. Tears are also falling down his cheeks. "Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog," I say. He turns and walks to his mom's car. He gets in and the car starts to drive away. I change my mind. I didn't want him to go. I start running after the car. "No, Sonic," I scream. "Amy no," I hear my dad yell. He picks me up. "Sonic, come back," I scream. The car keeps going. I put my hand out and keep screaming. "Sonic, don't leave me," I scream. The car is soon out of sight. My dad puts me down. "C'mon Amy. Your mom made cookies," he says taking my hand. I walk to my house quietly. I ate the cookies and spent the rest of the day in my room. I kept looking down at my bracelet. "I'll never forget you Sonic," I whisper to myself.

**Ch.2 Lost and Found**

Amy's POV

It's been nine years since I last saw Sonic. Part of me missed him and part of me wanted to tear his head off. He shouldn't have left. Every day for three years, I went into his back yard and sat on the swings waiting for him to come back. No one ever moved back into his house. I looked out the window in my room to see Sonic's old room window. At night, we used talk using a secret language we made up. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I was packing up my stuff for we were moving. I was happy that we were. If we moved, than I wouldn't have to be reminded of the memories me and Sonic shared. My parents are divorced and I'm under full custody of my mother. I never see my dad. I gather up my bags and take them downstairs. My mom is downstairs waiting for me. She examines me carefully. Over the years my eyes have turned a lighter shade of jade, my quills have grown so they wave down to my waist now and my style has gotten less girly. Today I was wearing a green t shirt with pink and blue paint splatters on it and black jeweled jeans with green high tops. "Hi sweetheart," my mom greets me with a smile. I give her a small smile back. She takes some of my bags and walks with me to the car. I put my bags in the trunk and walk to the passenger door. I get in and wait for my mom. Once she's in the car, she starts driving. I watch the small town pass me by. I saw some memories of me and Sonic. Like the time we went to the ice cream shop and had an ice cream fight, the time our class went to that touch museum and Sonic dared me to touch icky stuff, or the time we went sledding on the hill near the park. I closed my eyes before I could see any more landscapes that could remind me of Sonic. I knew that I couldn't forget him also because I had a crush on him. I never told anyone about the feeling and I never showed it. I soon found myself seeing Sonic's light green eyes. I opened my eyes quickly to see the highway. I sighed and looked down at my wrist. I was still wearing the bracelet he gave me. I wonder if he ever thinks about me or if he even remembers me. I told him not to forget but we were seven when that happened and now we're sixteen. He probably went on with his life instead of mourning over me. I want to get on with mine, but I just can't see anyone else taking Sonic's place as my best friend. Sonic was the only person I was really close to and to just have him ripped out of my life was hard for me. If he didn't move, we might have been going out by now. We would get married when we got older and have children. I closed my eyes. Sonic might have been the perfect match for me, but I never got the chance to find out. I felt myself falling asleep.

"Amy, Amy," I heard my mom say. I opened my eyes to see my mom. "Mm," I mumbled. "We're here," she said, motioning to the small house behind her. I sat up straighter, eyeing the house. It wasn't a ranch but it was still small. I got out the car and got my stuff out the car. My mom led me to my room. My mom had come down here a few times to decorate the house. My room had hot pink carpeting with a dark shade of pink on the wall. My bed and dressers had already been set up. "The room looks nice mom," I said softly. "I'm glad you like it sweetie," my mom said before kissing me on the cheek and walking out the room, shutting the door behind her. I unpacked my stuff quietly. Once I got done, I went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up and got dressed. I put on a hot pink t shirt that said "Watch out I'm a heart breaker" in black letters and had a broken heart on it, a dark pink skirt with black leggings, and pink and black low tops. I let my quills fall messily down my back. After putting Sonic's bracelet on, I headed downstairs. I picked up my back pack and slung it on my shoulder. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and went out the door. I walked to the bus stop that was on the corner near my house. The bus came shortly. It drove to a giant school. I walked to the office silently. The secretary greeted me with a smile. "Hello dear, how may I help you," she asked softly. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose. My mom came here a few weeks ago to enroll me," I said politely. The door opened and a cobalt hedgehog walked in. He had the same exact eyes as Sonic and he had the same hair due as Sonic did. He was holding a paper. "Morning," he said looking at the secretary. "Good morning Sonic," the secretary replied with a big smile. Sonic? He walked up next to me, his eyes still not looking at me. He handed the secretary the paper he was holding. I could've sworn I saw a pink bracelet on his wrist, but it was only a glance. The movement was fast. He turned and walked out the door. "Such a sweet boy," the secretary mused. "Who was he," I asked. If that was Sonic, than I would have finally found him after all these years. "That was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," the secretary said shuffling through a file cabinet. She pulled out a file and handed me three pieces of paper. "This is your locker combination and locker number, this is your class schedule, and this is a map of the school in case you get lost," the secretary said motioning to each paper as she spoke. I thanked her and walked out the door. I walked down the hall, looking for him. I saw him going through a locker. I looked at my locker number and my locker was the one next to his. I walked up to my locker and put in the combination. I looked over at him to see that he was paying no attention what so ever to me. I opened my locker and saw the books that were stored in there. I looked at my class schedule to see that I had math first. I grabbed my math book, a notebook, and some pencils and pens. I looked over at him to see him still going through his locker. "Hello," I said smiling. His eyes flicked over to me and back to his locker. "Hi," he said his voice soft. His voice had gotten a lot deeper. "Are you looking for something," I asked. "Um yea, my math homework. Ah there it is," he said pulling out a paper. I looked at his wrist. There was a pink bracelet that said "Friends" on it. It was him. It was Sonic. My smile increased. "Uh, see ya around," he said before walking past me. "Wait," I said grabbing his arm. He turned reluctantly. He smiled but annoyance was in his eyes. "Yes," he said. I looked up at him. Geez he got tall. I found myself lost in his light green eyes. "What class do you have next," I ask.

"Math," he answered. This was good. "Me too, but um I don't know the way. Could you walk me," I asked. I looked at him shyly. "Sure," he said turning back around. I closed my locker and walked alongside Sonic.

"You're new here right," I heard him ask. I nod.

"What's your name?" Oh no. I couldn't tell him my name. I pushed up my bracelet so that my sleeve was covering it. Sonic didn't notice. His eyes stayed locked on my face.

"Ashley. Ashley March."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sonic."

"Nice bracelet," I said pointing to his wrist.

"Thanks."

"I see it says friends. Did someone give it to you?"

"Naw, I bought it. Well there were two of them. The other was blue and said forever."

"Who did you give the other one to?"

"An old friend. Well my old best friend."

"What was their name?"

"Amy. Amy Rose."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing happened to her. We were best friends since the day we were born and one day when I was seven: we moved. The last time I saw her was when I said goodbye. She had tears covering her face and she told me to remember her. I told her the same. The last thing she said to me was goodbye. I saw her running after my car, crying out to me. I wished that I could've jumped out of that car, but I couldn't. The last image I have of her is her crying and I hated it when she cried. I never saw her again." He looked down at me and smiled. "Sorry for dumping all this on you," he said apologetically.

"It's okay. All _cute_ guys have a sad back story."

"I guess."

"Do you miss her?"

"More and more every day."

"I'm sorry that you had to lose her," I said, touching his arm. He looked at me confusingly. "Thanks. Doesn't this bother you at all," he asked. I shook my head. We had reached the classroom. Sonic walked to a seat in the front row. I sat down next to him. The class started shortly afterwards. The rest of the day went by quickly. I had all of Sonic's classes. It seemed weird. Sonic stuck to himself mostly. I didn't remember him being the shy one. He was the outgoing one out of the two of us when we were little. Nobody talked to Sonic or paid attention to him, well everyone except some girls. They kept trying to get his attention. They probably like him.

At the end of the day, I walked with Sonic to our lockers. He wasn't saying anything, just staring down the hallway blankly. He was scaring me. Sonic was never this way when we were friends.

"So, um, where do you live," I asked, trying not to sound like a stalker.

"1756 Griffin Street. Where do you live?"

"2096 Wilborn Street."

"Cool, we live right around the corner from each other."

"We do. Did your friend live near you?"

"You should know."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not an idiot Amy," he said looking down at me. He knew? How did he find out?

"My name's not Amy, its Ashley," I say. He grabs my bracelet and pulls it down from my arm. "Oh yea, then where did you get this," he said motioning to the bracelet. We were at our lockers now. I pushed his hand away.

"They sell these things everywhere."

"No, I got those personalized especially for me and Amy. Unless you're her twin sister, you wouldn't have it."

"Actually I am her twin sister."

"Amy was an only child. Her mom wasn't going to have any more children and if she did have a twin, she would have told me."

"How do you know _I_ would have told you?"

"You are Amy. I knew it." His eyes burned with hurt now. He looked away from me and put in his combination. He put his books away quickly and walked past me. I stayed put. After all these years, I finally found him and lost him again.

**Ch.3 The Past Hurts**

Sonic's POV

I didn't understand at first. I didn't understand why Amy lied to me. When I first saw her in the office I had no clue who she was. Then in Social Studies, I saw the bracelet. She tried to make up more lies, but I knew better than that. I kept walking leaving her behind. I walked out to the parking lot and walked home from there. I opened the door and slammed it shut. My mom poked her head out from the kitchen doorway. "Hey honey. How was school," she asked softly. She walked up to me. "Horrible, bad," I replied.

"What happened?"

"You remember Amy?"

"How couldn't I?"

"She goes to my school and made up a fake identity to fool me."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," I said before storming up to my room. I didn't take off my bracelet though. I promised and I care too much about her to throw the past away. I laid on my bed and thought.

Amy's POV

I walked into my house and let my tears fall. I'm such an idiot! My mom wasn't home yet, but I wish she was. I ran up to my room and closed the door behind me. I kept my back leaned against the door. I sunk down to the floor. I took off my bracelet and flung it across the room. "Stupid promise," I yelled. My tears flew down my face faster. I should have never listened to him when we made that stupid promise. People drift apart, they don't stay together forever. My parents didn't.

Sonic never forgot about me though, that should mean something though right?

I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my face and walked downstairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door. No one was there. I heard giggling. Stupid kids. I slammed the door shut and went back up to my room. I remember when Sonic and I used to do that.

_Flashback:_

"_C'mon Amy," Sonic started running ahead of me. I looked at him questioningly. "What are we gonna do," I asked softly. I didn't want to do anything that was going to get us in trouble. He took my hands. "We're gonna go ring people's doorbells and run," he said smiling. I felt butterflies in my stomach. First because he was holding my hands. And second, he was doing his special smile that I loved. "Okay," I replied. He ran with me in hand. I rang the doorbell and we quickly ran to a nearby bush. We hid behind it. A person came out and looked around, confused. Sonic and I giggled._

_End of Flashback_

I missed the sound of his laughter. I missed the way he smiled at me. I missed the way his eyes would gleam with excitement.

After all we've been through, this is how we end. I felt more tears stroll down my cheeks. I heard the doorbell ring again. I got up and answered it. Standing in the doorway was…..Sonic? "What are you doing here," I said, not caring about the tears that were on my cheeks. "Can we talk," he asked softly.

"Why? What will talking do? Unless you want to hear lies 'cause unfortunately that's all that comes out my mouth." I didn't care if I hurt him. I didn't care if I never saw him again. I didn't care at all.

"That's not true."

"How do you know it's not? Oh wait, you don't. You've been gone for nine years."

"It wasn't my decision."

"But it was your decision to leave me crying and calling out for you."

"If I jumped out of that car, I could've died. I had no choice. Do you think I wanted to leave you?"

"You never wanted to talk to me. When our moms would talk on the phone, you would never want to speak to me even though I was asking for you."

"It was just too much Amy."

"How? Do you know how broken and alone and lost I felt without you?"

"Amy," he said holding my arms and getting closer to me. He was so close.

"I know exactly how you feel. You saw me today and how I never interacted with anybody. I couldn't replace you. I didn't want to. Every day, you were on my mind. Every day I would wish for you. Every day I thought back to the past. You're not the only one of us who felt alone and lost," he said softly, looking deep into my eyes. I wanted to push him away from me, but I couldn't. Something about the way he looked at me felt right. I looked away.

"Go away Sonic. Leave. Leave me like you did nine years ago. Do it the same way. Don't look back this time. We don't have to do this to each other. We should just forget the past because it hurts too much," I whispered. His grip on my arms went away. I looked back to him, but he was gone. I looked down and saw his bracelet on the ground. I picked it up and examined it. It looked worn, but it was still pretty. I looked around the street. He was nowhere in sight. A single tear fell down my face.

**A/N: Don't worry guys it's not over yet. There's gonna be another one. But, until then: please R&R. It means a lot. Adios Amigos!**


	2. A Found Love

**Sonic and Amy belong to Sega.**

**Ch.4 First Words**

Amy's POV

It's a wonder how words can damage you. Sonic and I haven't talked in a year. It's the start of a new school year and we still are locker neighbors. Like it matters though. He ignores me, I ignore him. Its senior year and I still have no friends. I guess that's what Sonic and I have in common and he's been here longer than me. I got off the school bus and looked around for him. I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to check on him. I didn't see him. I walked to my locker silently. He was at his locker. Just standing there. His eyes didn't flick over to me when I got to my locker. His eyes seemed glassy and his expression was blank. "Um, are you okay," I ask him. He ignores me. "Sonic, please say something." I shake his arm and his eyes flick over to me.

"What," he asked, annoyed.

"You just seemed out of it," I said innocently. He rolled his eyes and walked away. He was in a bad mood again. I don't get boys at all.

I shut my locker and ran after him. I don't know why I seemed to care so much. "Sonic," I grabbed his arm. He pulled it away. "What do you want," he asked seeming mad.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't seem like yourself."

"Why do you care?"

"We promised and I-"

"What promise," he said before walking down the hall. He didn't let me finish. I wish I never even said that. If we had talked, everything would be okay between us. I walked down the other end of the hallway to get to my class.

I walked past the giggling cheerleaders. My locker was only a few minutes away, I can do this. "Hey Amy, too bad that you didn't get invited to the homecoming dance. Everyone was invited, oops I guess you're a nobody," the bat cheerleader said to me. I kept walking, ignoring Rouge's comment. Those cheerleaders were always messing with me. I don't know why but they were. I reached my locker. Sonic wasn't at his. Sonic's in all my afternoon classes, but he wasn't there in any of them. Maybe he skipped.

No, Sonic wouldn't do something like that. He's too much of a brainiac to skip class.

I spotted him walking down the hall with a little light blue hedgehog. She had light blue eyes, her many quills fell down to her shoulders, and her muzzle was a light tan color. She was holding Sonic's hand, who was a lot taller than her, and she looked like she had tear stains on her cheeks. She looked at least six years old. Sonic walked up to his locker with the little girl. He let go of her hand to put in his combination. Her hand clenched his jeans. She looked up at me. I smiled at her. She hid behind his pant leg. He looked down at her. "What's wrong Crystal (Yes, I bought her back!)", he asked her softly. She pointed at me. He looked over at me and then back down at Crystal. "She's not gonna hurt you," he said softly, ruffling her quills. She smiled up at him. She was so cute. He smiled back and returned to getting books out of his locker.

"You didn't let me finish earlier," I said softly, looking at him. He sighed deeply. "Then what were you gonna say," he said looking at me.

"I was gonna say that I was sorry. I don't want it to be like this between us. I wasn't thinking when I said that and I didn't mean any of it. I want us to be friends again. I really missed you and when I found out who you were, I couldn't bear myself to tell the truth. I wanted you to be the one chasing after me and not the other way around." Sonic looked confused at the last part. Crystal tugged on his jeans. "I wanna go home Sonic," she said softly. She sounded younger than she looked. He looked at me.

"We'll talk about this later," he said before walking away holding Crystal's hand. He seemed moody and tired. I shut my locker and walked out to the parking lot. My mom was waiting in her car for me. Did she get off work early? I walked to her car cautiously. I got in and she started driving. "Hi mom," I said softly looking at her. Her hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Don't 'Hi Mom' me Amelia," she said angrily.

I seriously didn't know what was going on. "What did I do," I asked.

"How dare you call your father behind my back? You know how he wants to have custody of you and if you even contact him, he will find you and get a judge on the situation, do you hear me?"

"But mom, he's still my father, I do have a right."

"Do you not understand what's going on? Do you want to go over the country every other weekend or live with him?"

"What's wrong with living with him?"

"Unless you want to see your father with another women I suggest you don't live with him."

"What do you mean mom? What other women? Was he cheating?"

"Yes, he has two kids apart from you!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well I'm not. I don't want you anywhere near that life. Amy, you have so much potential and I don't want to see it get wasted. You see if you live with your father: you won't be living so nicely. All I'm saying is that your father made a big mistake and now it's turning on him. I'm sorry that I jumped on you like that, I mean you haven't seen or heard from your father in like 7 years and its normal for a child to get anxious."

"Thanks mom, I was anxious. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was doing alright."

"It's okay angel-face. Just tell me before you call him again or whenever you call him so that I know."

"Yes mom." We had pulled up to our driveway now. I ran up to my room once I got inside the house. Sonic said that we would talk later, but how? Wait, I knew where he lived. I grabbed my hoodie and raced down the stairs. "Where are you going," my mom asked me. "To Sonic's house," I replied, smiling.

"Oh, this reminds me of all the times you went to his house when you were little," she said smiling. I nodded and ran out the door. I crossed off my street onto Griffin. Sonic's house was the first one on the corner. I knocked on the door softly. Ms. Sasha, Sonic's mom, answered the door. She looked the same as when I last saw her when I was seven. Her quills still went to the small of her back, her light green eyes, and she still wore her favorite designer's clothes. She looked tired at first until she focused on me. She smiled. "Hello dear, are you here for Sonic," she asked. I nodded. She invited me into the house. I stepped in. The house was a lot bigger than mine and had lots of personalized rooms as far as I could see. I turned back around to look at Ms. Sasha. "May I ask your name sweetie," she asked politely. I looked at her confused.

Did I look that much different? Then again, I didn't recognize Sonic at first either. I smiled softly. "Amy Rose," I said as sweetly as I could. Her smile grew. She hugged me softly. "Oh my goodness, you've grown. When did you move here," she asked surprised.

"Last year. Sonic didn't tell you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. He did tell me. I'm sorry; it's been crazy around her lately."

"It's okay."

"Goodness, you've gotten so beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled even larger. No one other than my mom had ever called me beautiful before. "Mom, who was it," Sonic said coming down the steps. He looked at me in confusion. His mom smiled at him.

"Seems like the past is starting over," she murmured. I walked up to Sonic.

"It's later," I whispered. He looked annoyed, but walked past me and grabbed his hoodie. I followed him out the door. "Where are we going," I asked. He shrugged.

"Anywhere or we can just walk," he said looking down at me. I smiled softly at him. He looked away. I frowned. He was being difficult.

"I guess you're wondering about what I said earlier."

"Yea. What did you mean by saying that you wanted me to be chasing you and not the other way around?"

"When we were little, I had a huge crush on you. I never told anyone nor did I act like I did. I knew that you only thought of me as a friend and I didn't want to make things awkward between us."

"Oh. You're all wrong about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I did have a crush on you, bigger than huge. You were like my obsession. You were all I could talk about when I was home."

"Really? I mean I wasn't that pretty when we were little."

"That's what you think."

"Do you think that I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, you were always beautiful."

"Sonic," I stood in his way so he could stop walking.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled softly and put his lips on mine gently. My head was spinning. I guess this was his way of agreeing with me.

I lost him and found him again and now I have him forever. Never apart, as his girlfriend. Life's such a scavenger hunt.

The End

**A/N: I know this one is short, but i'm trying to make up a sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Please R&R!**


End file.
